Escape from Efrafa
"..I..I always thought you were different!....I thought you were something better than the others! I even fall-.........how stupid of me!", and with that she started to cry. "Fall- what?" asked Vervain, arching his eyebrow. "Nothing! apparently this place it's so dark that even affection can't survive!" Did he hear her right? Did she say affection. For....for him? . *I must be out of my mind* thought Sereturi *but if I can fool him, then I'll have a chance to get away from here* ………………………………………………………… Everyone in the tunnel stood silent. Sereturi was still sobbing on the ground , while Vervain stood in front of her, eyes widened and mouth opened. The two owslars behind Vervain were even more shocked than their superior. *Frith please make it work..*, prayed Sereturi, hiding her muzzle with her paws. “W-What..what did you say?” , asked Vervain, believing he had heard her wrong Sereturi slowly lift her head up to look at him, only to turn her head back “Oh!..You! you want to make me look like a fool in front of everyone!... Mocking my grief! How…how can you be so heartless?...what have I done to you to hate me so?!” Vervain couldn’t believe his ears. Was she really hiding feelings ….for him? For others it was too strange to be true. But not for him. Not completely. *mmm…. she never caused trouble ( unlike Primrose) ..and every time you look at her, her ears are always dropped, and she tries to avoid eye contact …maybe she’s telling the truth…..after all I’m a captain of owslars. One of Woundwort’s most trusted officers…while she’s alone: no family, no friends… she must see in me her only change of survive in here…. …. Tsk foolish doe!* Vervain shook his head, and was about to tell her to cut it off, when flash went through his eyes. *wait a moment!!…..she’s one of the most beautiful does in here… She’s fair, elegant…the only one who can compete in beauty with that arrogant of Primrose….there is no rabbit in here who wouldn’t like her as mate…..I know that many other owslars have tried to court her….but she always rejected them…..if I can convince her to be my mate …I’ll be Efrafa’s most envied rabbit! Even Campion wasn’t able to find a mate….ohohoh...this might be just the right occasion I was waiting to humiliate him !! That arrogant fool!!.....yes…. this might just work perfectly for me…..* “ my dear Sereturi, I was just joking before….I’m not an heartless monster….do you really think I could hurt a doe ?” Sereturi looked at him with wide eyes “…sniff…Y-you mean..you won’t cut our silflay time sir?” Vervain shook his head “ absolutely not , my dear” “aww thank you sir! Thank you so much!”. Turi gave him a smile , fluttering her long eyelashes , “I’ll never forget this. If there is anything I can do for you, just ask” Vervain on the other hand smirked in a way, that made her stomach twist . “don’t worry Sereturi. I believe you’ll get your chance very soon…” Then he turned back to the two owslars behind him “ what are you two staring at?! Take this mark to their borrows! I must see the general now”. And hopped away. …………………………………………. When Sereturi was finally alone in her borrow she could finally rest *the game is on now.* *Maybe I am doing something even more dangerous than challenging Woundwort…. Vervain’s not fool…he’s cunning…I have to be very careful now…one wrong step and everything could be lost….I must make him believe I’m harmless and weak. …..Once I’ve earned his trust, I must make him take me out of here with the excuse of a stroll, the two of us alone…..but we must be far enough from the warren…and we must be alone……he’s the true obstacle between me and my freedom…………..* Category:Weekyle16's Idea